Nonadison
Nonadison Lmt. is the game company created through the partnership of Visual Thriller Inc. and ArtFex, two companies created by Geniusguy445. Nonadison is a company created by the graphics company, Visual Thriller, and the story-boarding company, ArtFex in an attempt to bring an honest approach to gaming and technology. The company makes excellent quality games and other software, and works to bring immense satisfaction to its customers. They started when the two companies saw the potential of a leading graphics company merging with a story line writing company to create the most immersive and enjoyable games possible. They began as a game company that designed this console and equipped it with an intuitive operating system that allows visual customizations to nearly every aspect of the console's programs, enables gamers to link other competitive consoles to combine controller usage, memory and games, and creates the most immersive gaming experience on the market. Eventually realizing their potential, they entered the computer market. They brought common sense to their first computer operating system that treated customers with respect and provided information based on the user's knowledge of computers and ability. There has been a rumor that they may enter the cell phone market, but this has not been confirmed yet. Nonadison iteself is a behind-the-scenes parent company that uses the Visual Thriller brand to label their products. VT's console A revolutionary console imaginable only by VT and AFE. Full article here. The console is a unique way to view the gaming market. It allows a simple way to connect the many consoles a gamer may possess and create a mutual benefit for all companies and consumers involved. They also game the system a really awesome controller for developers to have complete control over the gaming experience. So overall, a really amazing system. VT's PC result of GG445 looking at how computer's can really suck, and then reading slogons like HP's: "The computer is personal again" and immediately thinking "B.S." Basically, I saw Windows one day. And figured it sucked, and nearly anything is better. So this became Nonadison's attempt to bring the intuitive nature of the operating system to a computer. To put it simply, this operating system attempts to stay out of a user's way to allow the experienced computer users to do what they want (as that's why they were using it), and providing a safety net for inexperienced users. This OS basically treats people as humans with respect and allows them to do what they want to do. It provides a few different levels of protection for the computer which the user sets when they begin, and can change as they go. It prevents novices from deleting the operating system, or putting EVERY SINGLE FILE THEY HAVE INTO THE START UP FOLDER TO MAKE SURE IT LOADS WHEN THE COMPUTER BEGINS! But that is basically micromanaging, and people (like me) who have a few years experience to do what they want to personalize the computer and run what they need. Seriously.* And it features cool ways to open files and menus based on user created animations. This is built to be the essence of personalization. (A computer built for you.) But you can be the judge. It also hooks up with your Volcano, so there is that, too. In recent news, Nonadison briefly mentioned that they may forgo a seperate PC, and just allow the software to be installed onto the Volcano. Naming Visual Thriller Inc. - Thriller (in movies, a film that has a lot of excitement and usually intense explosions) Visual (see literal definition). Together, a provider of media that portrays immense excitement mainly through visuals. ArtFex - (Pro:''ART*F*X) Art + Effects, as well as the Latin word ''Artifex meaning "ingenious/artistic". Many variations of this name (e.g. ArtFX, etc.) were snatched by other companies, and they lost customers who became lost looking for the site. As the company was small to begin with, they searched for a partnership. Visual Thriller came along, and the two incorporated into Nonadison Lmt. Nonadison - A terrible corruption of the phrase "Nonne adhuc in", meaning "It Ain't over yet" in Latin. Consoles - named based on objects that are Visually thrilling and awe inspiring. As they themselves are not affected by a storyline, consoles come with the initials of the graphics company. |*I realize I'm ranting, but I think this is a big problem. Category:Companies